The present invention relates to an implement for applying various liquids such as inks, correcting liquids, oil paints, water paints, nail enamels and the like.
Such implements heretofore generally known comprise, for example, an ink stirring ball accommodated in a container having an ink reservoir, and an applicator attached to the forward end of the container and provided with a valve for regulating the flow of ink. When to be used, the implement is shaken in its entirety to agitate the ink within the reservoir for application.
Although such an implement is provided with the regulating valve, an excessive amount of ink is liable to flow toward the applicator to run out dropwise. This problem must be eliminated.
As means for overcoming this problem, Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 45-22651, for example, discloses a valve provided between a pen core and the interior of a container and biased by a spring so as to usually block a channel between the pen core and the interior of the container. When the container is shaken immediately before use, a ball accommodated in the container pushes the valve open, feeding ink from the interior of the container to the pen core. With this construction, the pen tip is not supplied with any ink in the usual state but is replenished with the ink in small portions only when the container is shaked to open the valve.
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 62-29103 discloses a container provided at its forward end with a subchamber in communication with the interior of the container through a restraining portion. When the pen tip is pressed for use against the portion to which ink is to be applied, thereby pressing the container from outside, the ink is forced out from the container into the subchamber. With this construction, the ink within the container is temporarily held in the subchamber instead of flowing out directly from a forward end opening of the container. This precludes the ink from flowing out in a large quantity instantaneously when the valve is opened.
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 61-14472 further discloses an implement which comprises a small chamber positioned at the forward end thereof and accommodating an applicator, a container in communication with the chamber through an opening, and a ball for closing the communication opening during use. When the user shakes the implement in its entirety up and down, the ball moves to agitate a liquid in the container, permitting the liquid to flow into the small chamber. The ball closes the communication opening during use to thereby restrict the amount of liquid flowing out from the forward open end of the container.
Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 45-24976 further discloses a construction wherein a ball is provided between a pen core and a container and biased rearward against a valve seat by a spring to usually hold the pen out of communication with the interior of the container by the contact of the ball with the seat. The container is shaken immediately before use to move the ball and open the valve, whereby ink is fed from the container to the pen core.
Nevertheless these conventional implements have the following problems to be obviated.
With the implements disclosed in the above publications SHO 45-22651 and SHO 45-24976, the pen tip is held out of communication with the interior of the container by the valve in the usual state, so that when the implement is left unused for a long period of time, the ink on the pen is prone to increase in viscosity and will not run out smoothly.
In the case of the implement disclosed in the publication SHO 62-29103, the amount of ink to be forced into the subchamber varies with the pressure applied to the container. This greatly varies the quantity of ink to be applied and makes it difficult to apply the ink uniformly. Moreover, it is difficult to press the container by pressing the pen tip against the contemplated portion during application. Another problem therefore remains in that the implement is not easy to use.
The implement disclosed in the publication SHO 61-14472 is adapted to regulate the flow of liquid from the main liquid chamber to the small chamber by the ball but still has the likelihood that a large quantity of liquid will run out from the small chamber during application.